Paupurupoizun
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#02] Hirato se mofa en silencio de cómo han acontecido las cosas. Y de la mueca de enfado que lleva el maestro que ahora se yergue en la cátedra de forma prepotente al tiempo en que abre el libro de biología molecular.


**P**_aupurupoiz__**un**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T**-**D**_OW_**N** **#**0**2**

* * *

><p>Al final de cada clase las dudas, que otros llaman excusas —en especial Tsukitachi—, se acumulan en sus labios y las ansias de aclararlas no hacen más que liberarlas una tras otra. Hirato quisiera que Akari tuviera el suficiente interés en prestarse a ello. Que no se fugara cuando las manecillas del reloj marcan la hora indicada, teniendo en mente el análisis de alguna planta de origen insondable en lugar de enseñar apropiadamente. El ser menos importante que un conjunto de raros animales no es correcto, no es aceptable y por ello Hirato quiere hacérselo ver. Akari es un maestro, por gusto o impuesto, pero al fin de cuentas uno. Tiene responsabilidades y un deber con sus alumnos que olvida a menudo.<p>

Por ello en el momento en que finaliza la clase, Hirato se levanta de su asiento para acercarse hasta el escritorio del catedrático y decirle:

"Akari-_sensei_, ¿podría permitirme un momento a solas?, le agradecería el hecho de que lograra despejar alguna de mis dudas sobre el tema hoy visto"

La sonrisa que le muestra repercute en el joven doctor de mala manera. Sus encantos natos no surten efecto, ni un poco. Y eso ya no le desconcierta, por el contrario, le alienta a idear un juego perverso del que pueda ganar sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Olvídalo. Lee el capítulo entero. Si tu cerebro no puede comprender algo tan sencillo por sí solo no tiene caso que te lo explique una segunda vez"

La prisa con que le rechaza es abrumadora. Esos ojos de un débil escarlata le repudian de inmediato. No hay interés, ni el más mínimo, en Akari por sus estudiantes, menos en él. El profesor toma sus cosas, ansioso se retira del aula postrándose en su cara una enorme y radiante sonrisa que le cuenta a todo aquel que la divise una alegría inagotable asociada a nuevas experiencias. Tsukitachi que aparentemente les mira, mientras sostiene una plática ávida con las chicas de su clase, piensa que Akari ha propiciado algo grande y de lo cual no podrá librarse.

Hirato está de pie sin decir nada, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado, cubriéndole el fleco la mirada. Si no se acerca uno lo suficiente, se creería que está triste y desilusionado. Pero Tsukitachi sabe que está sonriendo y que la mueca es perversa y hasta vengativa.

La escena cambia, Hirato con libro en mano se sienta cerca de las oficinas del director. Exhibiendo su bello y aniñado rostro a todo transeúnte. Postrando en él una poderosa melancolía que acentúa cuando en contadas ocasiones se muerde los labios y entrecierra sus grandes ojos amatista, casi como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Las alumnas e incluso el personal femenino que le mira tratan de contener el llanto ante semejante injusticia. Hirato no debería estar triste y quien le haya puesto así ha pecado gravemente.

"_Te has vuelto un experto manipulador_", Tsukitachi piensa a unos pasos de él. Observando su jugarreta y siendo el único que no le cree.

Cuando el supervisor sale de la dirección y ve a Hirato y su miserablemente hermosa existencia no duda ni un instante en acercarse. Mordiendo el anzuelo lanzado momentos atrás.

"Oh, pero ¿qué haces aquí Hirato-_kun_?, ¿ha sucedido algo?, ¿por qué esa expresión?"

El anciano le interroga con sumo cuidado, temiendo herirlo, a ese charlatán andando.

"¿Eh?, ¡Supervisor!, l-lo lamento no me di cuenta de su presencia. Es que esta duda que tengo no me ha dejado en paz, si tan solo Akari-_sensei_ pudiera ayudarme. Pero entiendo que no tenga tiempo para ello. Como alumno no puedo aportar conocimiento al _sensei_ como lo haría una _stratous phyliae_"

"¡N-no digas eso!, yo me haré cargo. Tus dudas serán resueltas"

"Se lo agradezco, supervisor"

Y eran estos momentos en los que Tsukitachi le oía a Hirato hablar demasiado. Pensando en que no tendría nada de malo si toda esa energía la aplicara en algo más como salir con él de vez en cuando, por ejemplo. Por ello, a sabiendas que no solo intervendría, se mete a la plática diciendo:

"En ese caso yo también quiero resolver mis dudas"

Siendo aprobado por el supervisor y reprochado con una sola mirada de Hirato, quien pone sus facciones serias y frívolas ante su radiante y descarada sonrisa.

"¿Qué?, no eres el único que no entendió"

Volviendo al aula, Hirato se sienta en uno de los pupitres que se hallan ubicados cerca de la cátedra. Eligiendo el del centro el cual le permite ver todo, en especial al maestro. Por su parte Tsukitachi lo hace a cuatro pupitres de Hirato.

Aguardando paciente y con la expresión facial indiferente.

"¿Tanto te gusta?"

La pregunta que arroja Tsukitachi apenas si llega a los oídos de Hirato, que elegante, derecho y tranquilo le ignora.

"Esto no va a acercarlo a ti"

El joven pelirrojo juega con un bolígrafo en mano al borde de la paleta sin mucho interés fijo. A decir verdad está allí solo con una intención que su objetivo supone correctamente. No le interesa en lo más mínimo dar respuesta a sus interrogantes, sabe dónde buscar con exactitud y un par de meditaciones sobre el tema le son suficientes para que se deshaga de ellas. Es otro asunto, es el peligroso acercamiento que fuerza cada vez que tiene oportunidad Hirato con Akari.

"Tampoco tus acciones nos harán mejores amigos, Tsukitachi"

La respuesta le hace enmarcar una mueca semejante a una sonrisa. Y las ansias de irse de juerga llegan devastadoras cuando los dedos largos y delicados de Hirato apilan un par de libros.

"No es esa clase de relación la que quiero, ¿sabes?"

Es allí, en ese momento, en el que Hirato echa la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para poder verle desde esa posición sentada que lo entiende. Los ojos que atraviesan los lentos burbujean como una pócima maléfica y Tsukitachi no puede sentirse más envenenado que ahora.

"Tsukitachi"

"¿Hm?"

Responde con un porte despreocupado que se fija cuando apoya el antebrazo sobre la butaca y recarga la barbilla en la palma de la mano contraria.

"Guarda silencio"

"¡Hey!, ni siquiera ha llegado el profesor"

Hirato a regresado a la pose perfecta, al alumno que aguarda paciente por la enseñanza con la que se le premia. Tsukitachi solo ladea el rostro afectado mínimamente por el vago interés que se le es dado. El tiempo empieza justo aquí a correr lento, el silencio largo, profundo, lo secunda y cuando Tsukitachi siente que la espera se vuelve eterna algo allá afuera lo desmoraliza. Los largos ventanales del aula se nublan, la luz se segmenta en mil tonos que no logran seguir los ojos de Tsukitachi. El rojo que recorre sus cabellos se incendia e igual que el magma las pupilas se marcan de tonos escarlatas. Quiere volverse a Hirato, quiere saber qué tono han tomado sus ojos tóxicos, mirar el púrpura brillar como la brea. Por eso se pone de pie, dejando rodar el bolígrafo hasta el suelo, postrándose detrás de él. Tomándolo de la barbilla, guiándolo a un ritmo gentil, haciéndole echar la cabeza de nuevo. Observándole directamente la faz seria, imperturbable y elegante con la que cuenta.

"Ciertamente parecen una pócima peligrosa"

Hirato enarca la ceja izquierda ante dicho comentario. Y Tsukitachi sonríe de lado al descubrir que esas pupilas no reflejan ni un milímetro de su buen rostro. Ansioso desliza la yema del dedo pulgar cerca de los labios que no se curvan en ninguna mueca.

"Esta parte suele moverse mucho cada vez que quieres conseguir algo"

El vaho que sigue de cerca sus palabras acaricia apasionado la tez de Hirato quien solo cierra los ojos dejándole acariciarle sin decoro. El deseo llega más fuerte al encontrar que no hay renuencia ni distancias que le impidan hacer lo que anhela. Pero Tsukitachi sabe que Hirato está jugando, como lo hace con Akari, como lo hace con todos. Por ello solo hace un ademán de besarlo, acercando sus labios a los del otro, apartandose de inmediato en el instante en que siente su piel chocar con la de Hirato.

"Bien, creo que paso a retirarme"

Alegre, restándole importancia a lo acontecido, Tsukitachi se dispone a abandonar el salón. Caminando con un aire galante que se intensifica al pasar entre el camino multicolor de luces. Hirato agudiza la vista, siguiendo de cerca el andar de su compañero.

"No quiero que Akari-_chan_ comience a odiarme tan pronto"

La puerta se abre para nunca cerrarse, Tsukitachi se pierde al norte del corredor, mientras que del sur viene caminando a toda prisa un fúrico Akari mientras que Hirato se mofa en silencio de cómo han acontecido las cosas.

"Tan pronto, ¿eh?"

"¡Hirato!"

"Buenas tardes, Akari-_sensei_"

Y de la mueca de enfado que lleva el maestro que ahora se yergue en la cátedra de forma prepotente al tiempo en que abre el libro de biología molecular.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Soy fan acérrima del Tsukitachi/Hirato/Akari, so, aquí está. Y solo otros dos y ya.


End file.
